User blog:JoAlter/Guardian of Hot Gates
This article is about the 3★ fan-made servant. Source of artwork: https://deviantart.com/view/94334733 and https://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=61352922 Active Skills First Skill= Increases party's defense for 3 turns. Further increases party's defense by 20% for 1 turn. |leveleffect = Def up + |l1 = 10% |l2 = 11% |l3 = 12% |l4 = 13% |l5 = 14% |l6 = 15% |l7 = 16% |l8 = 17% |l9 = 18% |l10 = 20% |c1 = 7 |c6 = 6 |c10 = 5 }} |-| Second Skill= When in Burning Field, reduces the cooldown of this skill by 2. |leveleffect = Revives with |l1 = 1000 HP |l2 = 1150 HP |l3 = 1300 HP |l4 = 1450 HP |l5 = 1600 HP |l6 = 1750 HP |l7 = 1900 HP |l8 = 2050 HP |l9 = 2200 HP |l10 = 2500 HP |c1 = 9 |c6 = 8 |c10 = 7 }} |-| Third Skill= When in Burning Field, increases party’s NP generation rate for 3 turns. |leveleffect = Buster + |l1 = 15% |l2 = 16% |l3 = 17% |l4 = 18% |l5 = 19% |l6 = 20% |l7 = 21% |l8 = 22% |l9 = 23% |l10 = 25% |2leveleffect = NP Rate + |2l1 = 10% |2l2 = 11% |2l3 = 12% |2l4 = 13% |2l5 = 14% |2l6 = 15% |2l7 = 16% |2l8 = 17% |2l9 = 18% |2l10 = 20% |c1 = 8 |c6 = 7 |c10 = 6 }} Passive Skills Noble Phantasm Rank A-= Change Battlefield Type to Burning Field for 3 turns. Grants party “Invincibility” for 1 attack. Gain Crit Stars. |overchargeeffect = Increases own defense for 3 turns. Draws attention of all enemies to self for 3 turns. |leveleffect = Stars + |l1 = 5 |l2 = 15 |l3 = 20 |l4 = 23 |l5 = 25 |chargeeffect = Defense + |c1 = 30% |c2 = 35% |c3 = 40% |c4 = 45% |c5 = 50% |2chargeeffect = Taunt + |2c1 = 100% |2c2 = 200% |2c3 = 300% |2c4 = 400% |2c5 = 500% }} Ascension |3}} |21 = |6}} |22 = |3}} |31 = |3}} |32 = |10}} |33 = |3}} |41 = |6}} |42 = |5}} |43 = |18}} |1qp = |30,000}} |2qp = |100,000}} |3qp = |300,000}} |4qp = |900,000}}}} Skill Reinforcement |3}} |21 = |6}} |31 = |3}} |41 = |6}} |42 = |5}} |51 = |3}} |52 = |10}} |61 = |6}} |62 = |2}} |71 = |3}} |72 = |3}} |81 = |8}} |82 = |36}} |91 = |1}} |1qp = |50,000}} |2qp = |100,000}} |3qp = |300,000}} |4qp = |400,000}} |5qp = |1,000,000}} |6qp = |1,250,000}} |7qp = |2,500,000}} |8qp = |3,000,000}} |9qp = |5,000,000}}}} Stats Bond Level Biography Sheng'qi, Lv70. HP= 140,413 Loot Drop= Aurora Steel x10. *Sheng'qi randomly gains one of his 7 unique Passives every turn, lasts for only 1 turn. *Sheng'qi does not have a NP gauge. NPC= 5★Liu Bang (Altered) SOLO. Lv70, NP3, Skill 6/6/6 *Liu Bang (Altered) will not have his 'Gear Switch' passive. *Player can equip him with a CE from their inventory. Arrow= 2 Field= Village Enemies= Sheng'qi, Lv70. HP= 183,273 Loot Drop= Aurora Steel x10. *Sheng'qi randomly gains one of his 7 unique Passives every turn, lasts for only 1 turn. *Sheng'qi will have a NP gauge with 7 ticks. NPC= 5★Liu Bang (Altered) SOLO. Lv70, NP3, Skill 6/6/6 *Liu Bang (Altered) will unlock his 'Gear Switch' passive. *He will be equipped with his Bond CE 1. *Battle ends after Sheng'qi uses his NP. |def= A king from a faraway land, a country that became root word of the term spartan training. In order to hold back an invading Persian army of 100,000 soldiers, he stood with merely 300 men - the famous Battle of Thermopylae. But that, was only for the Original Timeline. In Altered SIN, Leonidas was a military officer sent by the Greek King on an expedition to the oriental lands in search of an immortal elixir. |jb1= Verse XXVII - Shattering the Ultimate Defense "JU'QUE!!!" "Gear Castle!" "Arrrrgh--!!" "Tch--!" The two men clashed fiercely with their noble phantasms. But this time, the ultimate defense was broken. If wasn't for Liu Bang's high level of Mo-Defense that helped him fend off the impact which came after his noble phantasm was pierced, he could've been a dead man at this moment. "So you've done it... that sword of yours has elevated to a greater stance... so as its evilness." "At least I didn't need to kill my friend to achieve that." "Listen to me, drop that sword Sheng'qi, it's not the end yet..." "Heehee, he won't be able to drop that sword..." A deep and charming voice came from the shadow. "Those crimson hands with blackened vessels... Da Si'ming of Yin-Yang School." Said Liu Bang. "Why are you here?" Sheng'qi walked towards the opening space between Da Si'ming and Liu Bang. "I came to see how you're doing big guy, don't you missed me?" "Enough trash talk. But you came at a good timing." Sheng'qi tightened the grip of his sword. "Wait Sheng'qi, dont--" "Stay out of this, Bang!" |b1= Height/Weight: 188cm・110kg Source: Historical Fact (Battle of Thermopylae); Timeless Altered Memoir Region: Sparta, Altered SIN Alignment: Lawful・Neutral Gender: Male THIS IS SPARTA! |jb2= Verse XXVIII - Sheng'qi's Decision BATTLE Arrow= 1 Field= Village Enemies= Da Si'ming, Lv75. HP= 144,806 Loot Drop= Bloodstone Tear x10. *Da Si'ming's NP will be her Extra Attack, but it would still count as her NP. NPC= 5★Sheng'qi SOLO. Lv70, NP4, Skill 8/8/8 *Sheng'qi randomly gains one of his 7 unique Passives when attacked by Da Si'ming's NP (Extra Attack). *He will be equipped with his Bond CE. *Battle ends after defeating Da Si'ming. "Ouch, ayayayaya, that's rude to a lady like me!" *Sheng'qi chained Da Si'ming. "Take me to him, woman." "Don't Sheng'qi, come back--" "Heehee, no use Mr. Ju'zi. If I was you I would be more worried about my families than this big rude guy. Do you remembered how long you've left you little fancy castle?" |b2= Oath to My Comrades The man was praised by the people of his lands. More so by his comrades, AKA the INVINCIBLE 300. Never underestimate something by its quantities, the more compact something is, the denser it becomes. A small squad of men, packed with iron-battered muscles and blazing courage. "I promise you all, my brothers, that the fire of Sparta will continue to blaze even after I fall." ''- An Oath to My f̶a̶l̶l̶e̶n̶ Comrades.'' |jb3= Verse XXIX - Silver Dragon and the Golden Tiger "Ah..Ah...Ahhh!!!" "Gen-general, we're outnumbered! Kyahhhh!!" "Tch! Remaining troops, assembled into defense formation, don't be careless!" "Gen-general..help--" "This disgrace to the Golden Tiger Cavalries, unacceptable!" "Arrrgh! Arrrrgh! Arrrgh!" Meng Tian, captain of the famous Golden Tiger Cavalries, is currently under a dire situation. He was ordered to oppress the rebels in the northern tribe by Prince Fu'su. According to the information he decided to assemble 1500 soldiers from his elite camp. '' ''Suddenly he heard enemies' cries behind, as he looks back a young man swiftly slashing through the enemies with a silver spear. '''BATTLE' Arrow= 1 Field= Wilderness Enemies= Rebels x35, Lv5. HP= 2,800 ~ 3,000 Loot Drop= Red and Blue Saber and Lancer Gems. NPC= 4★Zhao Yun SOLO. Lv70, NP4, Skill 8/8/8 *General's Support: Once per turn before Attack phase, grants one of the following: 20 Crit Stars/25% NP charge/Instant Kill one enemy. *Player can equip him with a CE from their inventory. "Bravo, dude. You're no simple soldier. Not even my Golden Tigers were able to match you. It would be a waste to keep you under me." "My honor to serve you, but General, I think we're trapped." "Indeed, we're misinformed. Who would be the culprit?" "..." "Anyway, you did great today. If wasn't for you then all of us could've been wiped out. Let's make sure all rebels are dealt with, and others, prepare to pack your stuffs!" ----- "General, I've also observed the rebels' action were strange... unlike ordinary human..." "Sheeesh, be quiet Zi'long, keep this confidential until we see the Crowned Prince." |b3= The expedition didn't went well. Due to poor administration and inadequate preparation, the expedition team quickly fell into chaos. The journey to the oriental lands were so long, SO LONG as everyone began to question would they ever make it there alive? Luckily food source wasn't a problem, raid from villages, hunting, were quiet enough to kept the team alive. They were even able to fought back against enemies who intervened them as they travel. One thing that kept them motivated to reach their destination was Pride. |jb4= Verse XXX - A Spear that Pierce Everything and an Invincible Armor *Prince Fu'su holding a feast to celebrate the victorious oppresion. "Toast to our heroes, Golden Tiger General Meng Tian, and Silver Dragon General, Zhao Yun!" "With brave heroes like them, your Majesty's reign will continue to triumphant!" "Thank you Prime Zhao, we're honored." "So that's Zhao Gao, the man who will caused the downfall of Qin..." "The feast is quiet bland without some entertainment, I have a proposal, may I your Majesty?" "Go ahead, Mr. Zhao." "A few months ago, our great Golden Tiger Cavalries intercept an intruding army from the west, and captured their leader. This guy seems to be invulnerable to all attacks. I've heard that General Zhao's spear skill is matchless, I am curious of what will be the outcome when an matchless spear clashes with an invincible body? Now, shall we?" ----- Looking into the man's eyes, Zhao Yun sensed a flame burning righteously. Maybe it's the hearts of justice that resonate. "Is he really invincible?" !!! "Oh... so it is invincible, interesting. But too bad it's of no use to us. I ask for your order to execute him your Majesty." "No, please! Please spare his life, your Majesty!" ----- *A few days later, Zhao Yun received a letter from the Prime's house. "Come over and let's have a talk. - Zhao Gao" "Why would he wants to meet with me? Maybe because I asked the Prince to spare that man's life?" |b4= Eventually they arrived to SIN, or precisely speaking, Altered SIN. Though it doesn't make a big difference. However what welcomed them wasn't friendly merchants or medics, whom they expected to get the information about the immortal elixir. They were intercepted by SIN's Iron Cavalries. Although the Spartan Army was individually stronger, and fought back as they were gaining upperhand, they didn't had one thing that help them to seize victory this time. They didn't had '' 'Art of Wars' '' - cunning tactics and strategies devise by a man from this land. Quickly the SIN's Cavalries found their weak spot, and one by one the brute force warriors fell. Until one last man standing. |jb5= Verse XXXI - A familiar face, from faraway memory "You know, we both shared a same surname, I feel great joy to meet with you, Zi'long." "My honor, Prime Zhao. But I believe there are more than that you wanna say to me?" "Fine...let's get to the point." A purple smoke circles around Zhao Gao and reveals a young kid after it dissipates. "Uncle Zi'long, it's be a very long time, right?" "It-it can't be! Young master?!" ----- *Someday in the Three Kingdom period of the original timeline, A'dou encountered Galileo, who predicted the future of him and Shu Han Kingdom will be in horrible miseries. Although A'dou was an incompetent leader, he didn't want to see his father's kingdom returned to nothing. So he made a pact with Galileo, agreed to become the "Anchor" of Altered SIN, to support the Completely Altered Universe that Galileo is going to create. In return A'dou will be given a Fragmental Grail, that granted him a portion of the Holy Grail's wish-granting powers. In Altered SIN, A'dou used this Fragmental Grail to summoned Zhao Yun from the future to assist him, as well as taking the identity of Zhao Gao to set up his plan to overthrow the Qin Empire, as way to protect the "Anchor", as well as to relive the glory of Han... ----- "Uncle Zi'long, are you going to assist me, like you've always been in the past/future?" |b5= Iron Protector of the Flaming Gates Rank: A- Type: Anti-Army Thermopylae Enomotia. The origin of Leonidas in Altered SIN is quiet unusual. Because the expedition team to the oriental lands actually consisted of only him, alone. The 300 men were just something like a reality marble where he creates by this noble phantasm. The comrades whom he once vowed to protect with his life, will come back to protect him. }} Writer's Note *Aaaaaaaaa. Finally done. He originally had a 1T 40% Attack party buff on third skill, but i scrapped after being pointed out that it would be tooo stronk. So I think he is okay now. *''Can you believe i wrote all the lores in one day, i mean, one night?! @_@'' *After him, my last protagonist, the remaining two will be the semi final boss and obviously, final boss! *By the amount of lores here, I am sure you guys can feel the final is gonna be a lot of WOTs. *Okay you can ask questions now. *Time of completion: 2019-9-17 22:58. *Update Note: I originally intended to make a friend servant for Zhao Yun, and Meng Tian would be one of my top candidates. But since the roster is already very full and such a friend would have a tragic end I didn’t bothered doing it (I am too lazy) *on 2019-7-17 23:51. Trivia *The Battle at Thermopylae occurred in 480 BC, more than 200 years before the Qin Dynasty era. *'Leonida' is revamped version of the existing servant Leonidas I. *He is a supporting protagonist of the fan-fic series, Thousand Years Curse of Dragon Blood. **He is Summonable via Limited Memorial Banner after completion of the Main Story. *As the name of the main series, Timeless Altered Memoir suggested, some ~ most of the background settings and plot will be different from those recorded in actual history. *His VA, ascension and skill leveling materials, as well as NP gain and Star gen&abs, DR, are all identical to his official counterpart, except the QP cost. OH GREAT MIKISHIN!!! *If you are interested in the story, feel free to share your comments and thoughts about upcoming contents. *Thank you, see you again in the next Episode. Category:Blog posts